Lumbar supports employing cables as a means of adjusting the lumbar support commonly attach the cable directly to the flexible support member. This places a high level of stress on the flexible support member at the location of the cable attachment, particularly when the lumbar support is subjected to an impact load.
It is desired to provide a lumbar support employing a cable operated adjustment mechanism in which the connection of the cable to the flexible support induces a relatively low magnitude of stress in the flexible support member.